


Romantic Gestures

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, John was terrible at romantic gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #011 "seduction"

Clearly, John was terrible at romantic gestures. 

He’d suspected he wasn’t that good at them, because every girl he’d ever dated had told him that he was emotionally stunted. But he’d thought his failure had been because he’d never really understood any of them, and couldn’t accurately guess what they’d want.

This time, though, it was Rodney, and _Rodney_ , he understood. Or, he’d thought he did.

John had immediately ruled out doing any of the traditional things, like giving him flowers or sending flirtatious messages, because (a) Rodney wasn’t a girl and (b) even if he was, he probably wouldn’t like that stuff anyway.

He’d tried stopping by the lab whenever he could, to help out with some of the math they were doing, but every time he did, Rodney had been too busy arguing with Radek about something to notice. He’d also tried bringing Rodney food while he was working, but he’d kind of been doing that before, so he wasn’t sure it counted.

Then again, John never saw this sort of thing coming, and he was pretty sure Rodney didn’t, either. Maybe he just hadn’t noticed how often he was the exception to John’s self-imposed rules. John never felt crowded when it was Rodney in his personal space. And he’d discovered that he actually wanted Rodney to know things about him, about his past, that he’d thought he’d never tell anyone.

Maybe gestures, romantic or otherwise, weren’t the answer. Maybe he should just _talk_ to Rodney…

John headed for the lab, and found only one person there.

“Hey,” he said. “We need to talk.”

“What?” said Rodney, automatically, then frowned. “Oh, my god, you’re breaking up with me.”

“I’m—” John stopped short, instantly sidetracked. “We’re not even dating.”

Rodney blinked at him, then seemed to realize what he’d said. “Oh, no, no— I just haven’t— ‘we need to talk’ is always what people said before they broke up with me. Just forget I said anything.”

“You know, I don’t think I can,” said John, changing tactics. “I don’t want to break up with you.”

“We’re not even dating,” Rodney repeated.

“ _Yet_.”

“Yet…” John only got a glimpse of confusion on Rodney’s face before his brain clicked into gear. “You! You’ve been checking people’s math… bringing snacks… You’ve been seducing me!”

“Did it work?” John asked, grinning.

“Hell, yes,” said Rodney, and pulled him in for a kiss.

THE END


End file.
